His Mad Love
by letitgo0
Summary: After Elsa's coronation, Hans kidnaps Anna to become his future wife and queen. This is an AU where the eternal winter never happened, and Hans didn't even ask for Elsa's blessing. [Written by my friend, not me.]


Hi everyone! My friend wrote this story, so all credit goes to her, but she doesn't have an account on FanFiction, so she asked me to publish it here. Here it is!

**Plot: **After Elsa's coronation, Hans kidnaps Anna to become his future wife and queen.

It was night. The room was dark, but I couldn't make out anything else. I thought I heard a sound in the corner, but I couldn't be sure. I then decided to make a stupid mistake and call out.

"Hello?" my voice echoed through the room. _Where am I?_

"Hello, my darling," said a familiar voice.

"Who is it?" I ask quietly, inching my way into a corner.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your Prince Charming, your true love, your—_Hans._

"No! Stay away from me!" I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me.

As if he heard my thoughts, he answered quickly: "There is no one to hear you".

_What does he mean there is no one to hear me? _

"I'm going to light a candle. Don't be alarmed," Hans said. I could hear the smirk in his voice; I hated him.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with the cheery glow of light—though I was anything but cheery.

"Do you like my room? I had everything made just for us," Hans smiled warmly—coming closer and closer.

I inched farther and farther from him, feeling more and more like a trapped animal.

"Anna, do you love me? I love you with all my heart," Hans told me, finally towering over me as I cowered beneath him.

"Get away, you pervert! I hate you and I don't think anyone could love you!" With those words, I flung myself at him—knocking him down. I made a run for the door, and just as I touched the knob, a hand snaked around my stomach. Then everything went black.

I awoke to feel a soft satin against my body. I sat up to find myself in _his_ bed. I realize what this looked like, and for a moment, I almost felt like sobbing. But I don't think Hans would have me asleep for something like that.

Reassuring myself that I was fine, I quickly slid out of the bed and tried the door. It was locked. I then tried all the windows; they were locked too. I was almost out of ideas when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Anna, are you awake yet? I had my maids put something more comfortable on you." Again, I hear that evil smirk.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine—I mean, I'm not fine, but I'm… Hans, why am I here?"

The door swung open to reveal Hans with a large platter of sandwiches. _Great, now I'm hungry!_

"I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry, Anna..." Hans seemed hesitant.

"What?" I asked, while stuffing my face with food.

"I'm going to be very upfront with you," Hans said in a serious tone.

"Okay," I said, putting down my third sandwich to listen.

"I love you. I want to _make _love to you." He then lunged at me, catching me off guard, and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hans, _stop!"_ I yell, but I'm silenced by his mouth once again. _This can't be happening!_ "I CAN'T HAVE THIS HAPPEN! Hans! Stop!"

"I love you, Anna!" he whispers into my ear before kissing my neck.

"Hans! Please don't do this!" I cry, tears dripping down my face.

"Anna, please, don't cry. This is special," Hans cooed. He then picked up my shaking body, now too weak to struggle, and laid it on the bed.

He begins to unbutton my shirt. I want to cry out, but all I can do is hoarsely whisper: "Please."

He takes of my corset and bloomers, leaving me completely naked. I feel venerable, and manage to grab some sheets to cover me.

"Oh Anna, your body is so beautiful. Don't hide it!" he says, towering over me. He's naked; I think I can't bear too look…

All of a sudden, I can feel a sharp pain—and I manage to scream.

"I'm sorry Anna, but the pain will fade," Hans says, kissing me once again.

All I want is for it to be over. For him to stop touching me; for him to hate me.

But it doesn't stop. It goes on an hour.

A weak Hans collapses by me, quickly falling asleep. But I can't sleep. I inch away from him until I'm on the ground. There, I tuck myself into a ball and sob.

My eyes snap open. I'm still in _his_ room. I then remember all the pain of last night, and a single tear slips down my eye.

I sit up, but realize I'm naked. I decide to check if Hans is still asleep; he is.

I grab a stray sheet and wrap it around me, then shakily try to stand up. _Ouch!_

I collapse onto the ground. I can't move; the pain in my legs is too much. Finally, I decide to crawl into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I shut the door quietly, grabbing the sink counter and slowly raising myself up. Finally standing up, I realize what a mess I am, hair standing up on end, tears streaking down my face—not to mention, a giant purple bruise on my neck. _How did that get there? _

"Anna, are you in the bathroom?" I hear Hans ask from behind the door.

"Yes." I want to scream horrible things to him; to hit him, but I can't…

"Can I come in?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't… I'm naked," I tell him quietly_. Does he always have to be near me?_

He laughs. "I saw you naked last night; I don't think this is any different."

I blush terribly, and then scowl. "Leave me alone!"

"I'll send in a maid to help clean you up. I'll see you tonight, my love."

"…" I'm silent as I hear his footsteps fade away. As soon as I hear the door shut, I grab a glass lamp and throw it at the door as hard as I can. It shatters into a million pieces—just like me.

"Princess Anna? Is everything alright?" I hear a voice ask from behind the door.

"Yes, but I have nothing on. May I have some clothes?" I ask beyond embarrassment.

I can hear her gasp a little before replying: "Yes, Princess. Would you prefer a green or yellow dress?" the woman kindly asked.

"I would like black." _To mourn my old life_.

"Oh. I will be right back with a black dress, Princess," the woman said with a tinge of sadness on her voice.

I bitterly thought: _He probably abuses everyone here._

I decided to start thinking of a plan to get myself out of here, but a burning sensation in my legs from my 'activity' last night prevents me from doing anything.

"Princess, I have your clothes and undergarments!" said the woman. She opened the door and saw me standing by the sink, covered in a thin sheet—my face a deep crimson red.

"Thank you…" I say slowly, moving back into the bedroom. She has a worried smile on her face; it's probably because I'm limping.

As the woman helped dress me, she asked me questions. Not questions about my past life, or Hans, but questions like: 'I love the sunshine this year, do you?' or 'do you like the color purple?'.

"Princess, would you like a necklace?" the woman requests, after doing my hair in my usual bun and washing my face.

"A necklace?" I wonder why she looked worried.

The woman hesitated for a moment, but then boldly said: "Your bruise is probably best covered up."

_Oh, right._ I had almost forgotten about that. I almost said 'yes' to the necklace, but then decided everyone should know how sick Hans is.

"No, thank you," I politely decline. "I would, however, like a tour of the castle!"

_Maybe I'll see someone I know—someone who could save me._

"King Hans has forbidden that… I can, however, bring you breakfast."

_Great. I'm a prisoner until night, and I'm not ready for another night with Hans._

As the day grew darker outside, the fear inside my stomach only mounted. I couldn't stand a night of him with me—I just couldn't bear it.

Finally, the kind woman—whom I've learned her name was Bonnie—returned with a lace corset and long socks. I asked her what this was; she only looked sorrowful and replied: "King Hans said to wear this every night from now on."

I knew what the clothes were for, and as I slowly put them on, I grew more and more afraid of who would open that door.

I undid my bun and let my hair flow out to my waist, deciding to check once again if the door was locked. It still was.

I waited by the door, hearing footsteps sound aloud. I felt my face go white, and quickly ran to the other side of the room when the door opened.

There stood a happy Hans.

"Hello, my darling!" he smirked, coming toward me.

"Please don't touch me!" I scream, before sinking to the floor and uncontrollably crying.

"I'm not going to make love to you tonight, if you're this upset," Hans said, gently lifting me up into his arms. He carried me to the bed and laid me down—tucking me in—gently placing a kiss on head, walking to the other side of the room.

"You hurt me…" I say, turning around—only to be staring straight at a stark naked Hans, holding his clothes in his hands. I quickly covered my eyes, only to hear him chuckle.

"It was your first time. It doesn't matter who did it with you—it would still hurt. It's adorable how you're so shy around my body," he says, getting into bed with me.

"Don't come closer, please…" I whisper, as he tries to cuddle up to me. I turn away from him and close my eyes.

His arm moves over my waist, gently resting on my chest. "Oh Anna… you keep forgetting that you're still _mine."_

With that, I shut my eyes and drift off.

It had been three months that I had been locked away, and my wedding day was upon me. I had been given thousands of presents by people I had never met—and honestly, I cared nothing for them. Hans had left off 'loving' me until my wedding night, so I have been better about being around him.

Everything had been arranged for my marriage. I even had a beautiful crown full of diamonds, and a diamond necklace with matching earrings. Finally, I had a huge wedding dress with a million white ruffles—and a veil as long as the aisle. But again, I cared nothing about this. I was only concerned about my future husband—and the night.

In rushed Bonnie with more pins for my hair. She had wanted to give me a elegant hairdo and had already spent about an hour creating the complex bun with braids.

When Bonnie finished: for the first time in three months, I was allowed outside of my room.

"Bonnie! The windows are huge! And the hall goes on forever! I could just run and never look back!"

But my excitement fades. I knew the hall had to end.

Bonnie hurriedly pushed me down the hall, pulling me every time I stopped to look at something. Before I knew it, I stood in front of the door that led me into the chapel—where I would be married.

All of a sudden, I heard the chapel music start up, and began my walk as the doors of the chapel swung open.

I stopped at the front of the chapel, facing a radiant Hans—I couldn't help frowning. The priest asked Hans if he would love me forever until death do us part.

"I do," he proudly announced.

Then, the priest asked me the same thing. I could have said no, but I knew what would happen to myself if I did.

"I do," I say. _I hate myself, and I hate Hans._

The wedding reception was no fun. No man but Hans was allowed to dance with me, and I didn't really want to dance with him. So, I sat in the corner of the room with a plate of chocolate, feeling sorry for myself.

The reception winded down to an end, and as Bonnie led me up to my room, she undid and brushed my hair. I prepared myself for what was about to happen.

I say, "Bonnie… thank you for being so kind."

Bonnie didn't have to reply—she hugged me tight and then left the room.

I was alone, waiting for my doom.

"Anna… go sit on the bed," I hear Hans say from behind the door. I decide to stay right where I am.

In strides Hans, and he frowns, realizing I'm not on the bed. I smile innocently back—I almost feel like laughing!

"Hans, I don't really—" I'm cut off by him forcefully grabbing my arm, and jerking me onto the floor. He then picks me up with his arms and carried me bridal style to the bed, even though I'm kicking and clawing at him. He then slowly takes of his clothes until I have to look away. I still can't look at him.

"Anna, take off your corset and bloomers," Hans demands; I can hear the lust in his voice for me. I don't do anything, so he practically rips off my undergarments.

"Hans, please! I really don't want this to happen!" I yell, trying to block him with my hands—but I can't stop anything.

"Anna, I love you," Hans says, while he continues loving me.

"Hans, stop! _It hurts!"_ I sob, but nothing stops him. I cry until it's over, and even then, I silently cry into my pillow until the morning.

I open my eyes as the sunlight pours in. I look to my right, but Hans is already gone. I was about to get up, but as I remembered that very first morning here—I sat up and tested myself. Besides a little pain, I was fine.

I walked around the room, gathering up the clothes discarded from the night before. I then decided to dress myself.

"Anna?" _Why is Hans here?_ "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" I reply. I only hope he doesn't walk into my room.

"Oh… Anna, I'm going to be very straight forward," Hans says, opening the door. "I want children—and I am going to keep trying to have children until you're pregnant. So, I'll see you at noon!"

"Hans, I _hate_ you!" I quietly announce to myself. All of a sudden, I feel nauseous, and I can't help throwing up. _No!_ I decide to say nothing to Hans.

Hans showed up at noon, and he wore a determined face. "Anna, lay down."

"Hans, there's something I need to tell you…" I say slowly, knowing he will like the news much more than I—and then blurt out: "I'm pregnant!"

At first, Hans was surprised—then elated. He picked me up by the waist and swung me around, kissing me on the forehead before rushing out. I was glad he would leave me alone, but I was worried about the baby… its future was not very good.

Nine months had passed. Hans had grown increasingly loving of the baby and I, constantly checking up on me to make sure that I was fine—but I thought he only cared for the child.

It was a clear, crisp morning when a shooting pain made me gasp. I fell to the floor, and ten nurses helped me to the bed where I would give birth to Hans and I's baby.

Five hours later, a baby girl was born, and I smiled—knowing that all the pain was worth it. But the nurses were worried.

"Is she alright?... Is my Alexandra all right?'' I weakly ask. The nurses show me Alexandra, and she's beautiful. But if everything was alright with her—what was wrong?

One nurse ran out of the room, and in came a pale Hans. He looked and me and then the baby, and first I thought he was crying out of joy—but then he started to sob and approached me. I didn't know what was happening!

But I began to feel dizzy and the world was growing darker. The last thing I remember was Hans crying by me, pleading: "Oh Anna… don't leave me."

**A/N:** After Anna's death, King Hans fell into despair and his only joy in life was his daughter, Alexandra, and visiting Anna's grave. When Alexandra became of age to marry, King Hans locked her up and permitted no one but himself to see her, and bring her meals. Finally, one night, after Alexandra had turned 19, King Hans threw himself out the window. Alexandra became queen and eventually married.


End file.
